


Fun At The Funfair

by Snacks_4life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funfair, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Stiles Stilinski, only at the end though and it's nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacks_4life/pseuds/Snacks_4life
Summary: Stiles wants to go to the funfair.What happens when Derek, the alpha and also his crush, is the one he will end up going with?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 40





	Fun At The Funfair

It is a friday and the pack decided we’d all hangout at Derek’s loft. The pack which included Derek who is the alpha, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd who all are betas, but also non wolves such as Lydia, Allison and me, Stiles.

I’m really happy to be a part of this pack. It has meant so much to me and has really made an impact in my life. I’m not sure though if it is a blessing or a curse to be a human among these wolves. 

I have that question in mind as my best friend Scott and Isaac are battling with each other and then decide it would be fun to start attacking me. Of course I couldn’t defend myself and they basically just threw me around. At times like that I could use some wolf powers.

It was all just fun and games though so we all ended up laughing. Even Derek started to snicker at our silliness. I couldn't help but acknowledge the older man, now hiding a laugh. For some reason he had looked so worried the whole time during our play fight, which made me a little worried too, but now he seems to have loosen up from his usually stern state.

It begins to get late and we all except for Derek get ready to leave. I stop though, as I remember that I have wanted to ask the group something. I raise my voice as I am about to address the bunch.

“Wait guys I want to ask something!” I say excitedly and stop them in their tracks as I gained all their attention. I happily continue, “Would you all want to go to the funfair that’s coming up tomorrow? It would be fun.” I suggest and gaze around the mass of people waiting for a response. 

“Sorry Stiles, I can’t.” Scott finally burst out. “Me and Allison are going to have a date tomorrow, a place a little away from the city so we can’t come.” He informs, Allison nodding in agreement. “Yeah we can’t either.” I took my attention to the redhead, Lydia, as she points at Jackson and herself. “We’re going shopping.” I nod, but to be honest I didn’t get why that was more important.

I didn’t question it and instead face Isaac, Erica and Boyd. I give them a look that means ‘please don’t be busy you too.’ but it seemed the look was to no avail as one of the members spoke. “Nah sorry, we three planned to look into this new area we found earlier this week. It can’t wait any longer, there is this massive, cool looking old house we just need to explore.” 

And with that they were all gone, leaving me with only one person left.

“Stiles.” The alpha announced behind me. I turned around and see eye to eye with Derek. He’s looking at me, waiting for me to speak. I think a little bit before I sigh and begin explaining. “Look, I know you hate me, but I really want to go to this fair and I really don’t feel like going alone.” I breathed out and took another breath in. “So, would you like to go with me to the fair?” 

I shut my eyes as I prepared for a punch by the other man. Of course he wouldn't want to go with me. Seriously, he, an alpha, with me, a dumb human. He probably only got offended by my question.  
But to my surprise nothing happened. No fist who came to hit me nor sharp claws against my skin. I decided it was safe and I opened my eyes again.  
“Sure, why not.” He says coldly like he couldn’t care less about this event. My face lights up at the reply, regardless of the cold attitude. “Really!? The big bad wolf will go to the funfair?” I sarcastically mocked, feeling some sense of confidence in me. Derek’s eyes shift to red as he growls at me, making me twitch and all my newly found confidence to disappear. 

“And ‘by the way’, I don’t hate you.” The alpha informed, nonchalantly, but I swear I could hear some caring and sincerity in his voice. “Wait what, you really don’t?” I questioned, receiving a nod from the other. ”Well, that’s nice.” He chuckles a bit, but quickly silences it as if he doesn’t want me to hear. I continue to speak. “We’ll see what happens tomorrow when it’ll come to practice, Sourwolf.” I said with a smirk, but he doesn't seem all too fond of the new nickname. “Go now before I change my mind.” The said ‘sourwolf’ growls.

I began to sprint out of the apartment, but stopped abruptly as Derek shouted behind me. “I’ll pick you up at 5. Be ready.” Derek exclaimed, with a little smirk upon his lips. I feel my cheeks starting to tint a shade of pink and rushed away quickly, hoping Derek didn’t notice my blush.

I get out of the building and dash into my black and light blue jeep. I take ahold of my steering wheel and sit there as I process what just happened. I will go to the fair tomorrow with Derek, with Derek Hale. I chuckle to myself and I start the engine. As I’m on my way home I can still feel my light blush warming my cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I sit at the dining table eating my breakfast, but I couldn’t help but think about the conversation I had with Derek last night. I analyze every word that came out of the alpha’s mouth while I’m stirring my spoon around in my bowl of cereal. 

I find that I always come back to one certain sentence. ‘And by the way, I don’t hate you.’ The man had said. It made my stomach flutter just thinking about it. It may sound kinda stupid, feeling flattered by someone just not hating you, but that’s the truth. 

I have a crush on Derek and have had it for a while now. I haven’t said anything or acted on my feelings ever though, since I know he probably doesn't love me back and scared he’ll rip my throat out with his own teeth. Even so, the sentence made me feel happy and faithful. Derek always has that cool and cold act and attitude, so hearing him say that is a big thing. The way he said it, I swear there was some sense of kindness and care behind his words, like he meant something more.

Maybe, just maybe, I could have a chance. I thought to myself, gaining a little smile on my face. As soon as I realized my thought the corners of my lips went back down again and told myself to stop thinking like that. I don’t want to give myself any false hope. 

In the end I found myself to be conflicted about how the evening will play out. I was excited to spend some time with Derek, but I became nervous to if he will notice my crush. Regardless, I’m not going to let my crush on the sourwolf spoil the day, I am going to have fun.

I quickly eat up my breakfast and head upstairs to my room.

Time pases as I look all over my closet for clothes to wear, making a mess in my room. After showering, being on my phone for just a tiny bit and testing out what feels like a hundred outfits, I feel like I’m ready.

I chose to wear an unbuttoned red flannel with beige-ish squares with a black T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. Just something casual, you know, I'm casual.

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror, not sure as to what I was looking for. After some time of intense inspection of myself I start to get anxious. “Maybe I should try something else to we-” I didn’t finish the thought as I was interrupted by the doorbell.  
At first I just stood there, a little lost and confused, but snapped back to reality as I saw the clock. “It’s already 5pm!?” I questioned. ‘Well no changing now, let’s just do this.’ I think to myself.

I go down the stairs to open the door, but it seemed my dad was already on his way. He opens the door before I could manage to stop him and I can see how he didn’t expect the person on the other side.

“Derek.” My dad greeted, but it sounded more like a question. “Hello Mr. Stilinski.” Derek replied calmly. My dad still looks confused at the sudden appearance. “I’m sorry, but why are you here?” he asks. Derek was about to speak, but I interrupted him. “Uh He’s here for me..!” I exclaimed, feeling it was time to intertwine.

I interrupted the two and now had the attention. As I saw my dad still not looking content with the information he knew I chose to explain. “Well, uh, Derek and I are going to the funfair together…” My dad got surprised by my news and opened his mouth as if he were about to ask something, but then closed it and processed it once again. 

“Well okay…” My dad finally says as he starts to walk away and into the living room. “Just stay safe, okay?” He adds as he then leaves the room, still trying to figure out the situation by himself.

As he leaves I turn around to greet the man at the door, but as I lock eyes with the alpha I felt it to be a harder task then I thought. My mouth failed me as I took the sight of the man in front of me. 

He wears a dark blue shirt which fits his upper body perfectly as it makes you know that he’s ripped underneath. He has some black jeans and to top it all he got his leather jacket. The leather is a shade of black with a hint of brown making a perfect color that goes so well for the man standing before me. His almost black hair naturally styled and his beard perfectly trimmed. Yep, I came to a conclusion; He’s hot.

After admittedly checking him out, I realized that he too looked me up and down. But as he later caught me staring he instead began to wonder his gaze around the hall. He then decided to break the silence between us. 

“Nice hall.” His words made me snap back to reality. “Yeah, totally, thanks.” I blur out, cursing myself in my head. Derek chuckles a little, but returns fast to his usual state. “Come on, my cars outside.” The alpha declared. “Yeah? Yeah! Uh, of course, let’s go.” I say, once again cursing myself at my awkward comments. 

We both leave and I close the door behind us as we head to his car. I climbed inside the car beside the driver's seat as he seated himself in the driver’s seat. We took a glance at each other and we were on our way to the funfair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We get out of the car and head towards the festival. The place is crowded, but it’s still easy to go through. There are a lot of shining and blinking lights around all the rides and stands, but because it’s still day and the sun is out, it doesn’t give much effect.

I smell the scent of newly popped popcorn and it makes me warm inside. I‘ve always loved the funfair and it still makes me happy to be here.

Now when I actually think about it, there are a lot of smells here. I wonder how it is for Derek, duo to him being a wolf and all. His smelling ability is so high, a thing you get when you’re a werewolf. When he’s in places like these with a lot of scents, does it overwhelm him? I have the thought in mind as I look over to him to my right, kind of like I’m studying him. He doesn’t look bothered at all, in fact, he just looks bored.

He looks over to me and I quickly turned my head away. In the corner of my eye I can see him smirking, but I decide to ignore it and Instead I wander my gaze around the rides that are surrounding us. I jump excitedly as my eyes stick to a particular ride.

On a sign I can see that the name of the ride is “whirlwind”, but I already know that as it is one of my favorites. On the ride you sit in some sort of cup that spins around while the floor of the attraction itself also spin around on the rotating ride. The ride is just a madness of spinning around and around and it’s amazing. 

“Derek, we just need to ride this!” I insist, ponting at said attraction. He took a look at the ride and then back at me. “No.” “What! why?” “Don’t feel like it, but you can go ahead.”

I look at him, annoyed at his answer and get inpatient. “Nope, you’re going with me.” I simply state and drag him with me by his arm. The alpha rolls his eyes and let’s a small smile find his face. “Fine, I go with you.” “Well how nice of you. You won't regret it!” I grin and I let go of his arm. He surprisingly seemed saddened at the disconnection as his smile disappeared and he look at his arm unamused. I regret letting go of his arm, but I just continue to walk trying to look indifferent. 

We reach the line that belongs to the ride. I feel myself getting a bit hot as Derek is standing close by me in the line, but he seems oblivious to it which I hope he is. The line wasn’t that long though so we were fast two of the people who were next in turn. 

Our turn comes and we take a seat in a purple cup and take down the safeties. We are facing each other and wait for the ride to start. I get tense as I feel the awkwardness creep up at the silence between us, but get saved as the ride begins to move.

As it gets faster I can feel myself loosen up and it seems it does the same to Derek, because he begins to smile. I laugh as the ride takes an unexpected turn and get an adrenaline rush at the surprise. Derek laughs as well, but it seems more at my reaction rather than the actual turn. I feel my cheeks turn pink and we both laugh as the ride continues to throw us around in our seats.

After some rides and good snacks we make it to a whole isle of fairground game booths. I gaze around the stands as my eyes land upon a game which you are supposed to throw down a stack of bottles with balls. 

“Derek, let’s play some games!” I say excitedly. “I’m going to so crush this!” I utter as I dragged the man with me to the flashing booth. Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re so childish.” “Wow I haven’t heard that one before, so creative.” I reply, making Derek look at me annoyed but gained a small smile on his face.

”Two balls please” I declare to the woman in the stand and reach down in my pocket for money. “Here” She smiles as she gives me the balls and I return with 1 dollar. I look at Derek who himself looks at me with anticipation. “Now, watch.” I demand before I turn my gaze and lock eyes with the bottles. I hold my breath and throw the first ball. 

“Wow, you’re really crushing it.” Derek sarcastically say and I sigh as I only hit one bottle, leaving five more to take down. “It was just warm up!” I exclaim, sticking my tongue out. To that, Derek puts his hands up in surrender and motions for me to go on. 

This time, I first close my eyes and take a deep breath. I imagine myself throwing the ball and taking all the bottles down, making my winning dance and Derek being surprisingly proud of me. I take another breath as I open my eyes and then once again lock eyes with the bottles. I throw the second and last ball.

“Dammit” I shout-whisper, receiving an applause from Derek. “Amazing job, Stiles. You took 2 down instead of 1 this time, improvement!” He mocked and laughs at my defeat. “Yeah? Well I like to see you try!” I respond, eying the woman to bring him a set of balls. Derek sighs, but take on the challenge. “Well, good luck! But no wolfie powers, ok?” I order, receiving a nod from the alpha. “Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and watch.”

I do as I’m told and watch as the older man pick up one of the balls and take a look at the target who now were fixed to all six bottles in their right place. Without any real preparation he just throws the ball and knock all the bottles down, leaving the second ball unused.

I am gaping as he looks back at me with a smug smile. “Wasn’t that hard.” He commented, making me laugh. We both look back at the stand as the woman took down the price and handling it to us. 

“Congratulations! Here you go.” She happily announce, giving Derek a stuffed animal. “Here, let me see.” I requested, curious to what animal he got.

He hesitated at first, but after I gave him the puppy dog eyes he sighed in defeat. Now it was my time to receive a smug smile on my face as I watched him reluctantly turning the stuffed animal around so it was facing me.

I burst out laughing as I realized the animal he got; A big, cute, wolf. “Oh my god, that’s amazing!” I laugh out, Derek not feeling as amused. “Would you look at that.” I continue, wiping away a tear from my cheek. “Ha ha very funny.” The alpha said, moving towards me.

“Since you seem to like it so much, here.” He holds up the animal for me to take. Without any real hesitation I reach out my hand to grab it. While taking it our fingers brush against each others and we lock eyes. I tried making myself calm down from my laugh attack, but now there is something else making my heart rate go up. 

We look into each other's eyes and he starts to move closer to me. I grip the stuffed wolf harder in my hands, but I only focus on the man moving towards me. His gaze wandered back and forth between my eyes and lips. I too began to move closer.

It all got interrupted though, as a guy bumped into Derek’s shoulder and made us snap back to reality. He unsteadily looked around, like he was lost. Meanwhile I felt like I suddenly realized all the sounds that were surrounding us this whole time, as if they were muted for a short while.

“Let’s go on a walk, outside the fair.” Derek suggest, looking for confirmation. I responded with a nod, at loss for words at the moment from the situation.

We walk towards the exit and proceed to leave the crowded place. I follow the alpha as I hear the screams of excitement from the rides getting farther and farther away and less people were to be seen. After some time of walking in a comfortable silence, we were alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While we walk I start to wonder what’s on Derek’s mind, as I notice him being lost in thought. It doesn’t take long though until he suddenly stops. I stop too, a little bit farther away, giving us space and making us face each other.

I really badly wanted to know what he wanted to talk about, but got suddenly distracted as I shifted my gaze to my surroundings. My heart fluttered at the romantic setting we are standing in. We’re by water who sparkle and shimmers from the moonlight and I can see the reflections from the stars and the moon. I hadn’t realized that it was already this late.

I looked back at Derek which made me realize that he had been staring at me. I blush at the thought and my heart beats even faster.

“You know what?” The alpha starts speaking, sincerity in his now calm voice. I look at him with anticipation and curiosity for the man to continue. “I actually had a pretty fun day today.” He continues and a smile forms on his face at the thoughts of the evening. I too smile as I think back on today. 

I opened my mouth to say something back, but it seems all my words are stuck in my throat. Instead, I’m waiting longingly for Derek to speak again. Today I’ve heard so much of his voice, but I can’t get enough of it. I find that all I want to do is just listen to the older man speak. His voice so soothing I could listen to it all night.

Derek sighed and moved closer as he once again began to shift his gaze between my eyes and my lips. My heart is pumping like crazy at his action. I am desperately trying to calm it down, knowing that he can hear heartbeats and don’t want him to see through and risk that he will step back. I can also feel as my cheeks are burning from all the thoughts running through my mind in this situation.

Derek sighed and moved closer as he once again began to shift his gaze between my eyes and my lips. My heart is pumping like crazy at his action. I am desperately trying to calm it down, knowing that he can hear heartbeats and don’t want him to see through and risk that he will step back. I can also feel my cheeks burning from all the thoughts running through my mind as I’m in this situation.

I focus again and listen eagerly as Derek opens his mouth again. “I have thought about this for a long time but this day with you made it even more clearer for me.” Derek says as he gets even more closer, now only inches away. I just stare as I’m still speechless over this hole uncalled, but so welcomed, situation.

“I love you, Stiles.” The words escaped from Derek's mouth. The strong alpha now looking vulnerable in front of me. The whole me is racing, my mind, my heart beat, my mood. It’s almost like I’m going to explode from all my emotions and thoughts going around my head. 

I pull myself away from my mind and back to reality though, when I see Derek starting to feel uneasy at my lack of words.

I start to panic a bit as I see him turning away from me, but I fast set my goal and take it to action. 

I reach out my hand forward, at Derek. By doing so, Derek is stopped by my hand grabbing his and his gaze fast wanders from our intertwined hands up to me. Without any warning, I press myself upon him and my lips meet his.

The kiss was sudden and he was taken by surprise, but he quickly gave in. A kiss with so much emotion, but yet so soft and tender. He lays his hands on my hips and leads me closer. My hands found its way around his neck, like it was only natural. It all felt so natural and amazing like that it was here I belonged, in Derek’s embrace. 

The kiss didn’t last all too long though as we broke apart for the need of air. As we separated we looked at each other with wonder.

“I love you too.” I breathe out and let out a small chuckle. “I love you so much, Derek.” I confess. His whole face lit up and a big smile spread across his face, showing his white teeth. 

I love it when he does that, smile making his perfect teeth show. He should do it more often. “You look so attractive when you smile.” I whisper.

“Then I will do it more often.” He replied, like he had read my mind. “Besides, looking at you makes it hard not to smile anyway” He continued, whispering the words in my ear. It makes me swoon and my whole body shiver at the sensation.

He still has a hold of me by my waist by one hand as he takes the other hand under my chin. “Come here.” He softly demands as he leads me closer and goes in for a kiss again.

This time, the kiss was more confident and with more passion. Soon enough we both got hungrier for one another. While we were kissing I could feel Derek’s tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and without hesitation the alpha began exploring my mouth. I too can't hold back the urges as my tongue makes its way to the other, battling his. I moan into his mouth at the sensations.

We kiss deeply and I was getting heated. I get lost in the moment and without thinking straight I started to tug at his shirt, wishing it was off. 

My action made him break the intense kiss but still held me tightly as he whispers out of breath. “You really think you’re ready for that?” He looked deeply into my eyes. ”You think you’ll be able to handle it -to handle me, a werewolf even? We can wait if you want.”

I’m actually very happy that Derek was considerate. I am a virgin after all and the first time with a werewolf, an older alpha, it could be something else. I really wanted it though. God I’ve been wanting it for some time now. But that was only a dream then, now, it could be reality.

“What? You don’t think I’m up for it? I smirk, still a little out of breath. Derek smirks back. 

“Derek, take me to your place.” I demand. I look at him and lean in closer, reaching to the side of his head. “Please?” The last word I whisper innocently into Derek’s ear. I smile proudly as I can see how it gave him a rush.

“Well I can’t stay no to that.” He began. “And even if I could say no, I wouldn’t want to say anything other than yes.” He finished. I look dreamily into his eyes as we both smile. He leads me back to his car, holding my hand tightly. We get in and so we are on our way.

It really was a fun day at the funfair, but the night at Derek's? It might have been even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you liked it! This was my first fanfic which I wrote a while back! So yeah please comment, bookmark or give kudos if you enjoyed<3


End file.
